Let's Go Dance
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter goes to Prom with Horus. Corus.


**Warnings:** Crossdressing, yaoi (boyxboy), Greek hating (I personally have nothing against the greeks!), Sadie armed with a camera :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Kane Chronicles', nor do I own the plot idea. The idea goes to **Cookie Monster Ninja**! Here's you first request!

**Summary:** Carter goes to Prom with Horus.

* * *

It's that time of year again. Where the malls are crowded and girls are flocking from store to store seeking out that perfect dress. That is, girls and Carter Kane. That's right, Carter Kane is dress shopping!

Is he being forced? Nope.

Is he shopping for someone else? Nope.

Is he doing this completely voluntarily? Hell to the yes.

And why is he shopping for a dress (as well as every other girl in the city)? That can easily be answered by one word.

**Prom.**

Not only is it a step to adulthood, but he got Horus to agree as coming as his date! The older college man _agreed_ to come with him to prom. He could not wait!

Pausing to look at one of the dresses that caught his eye, he began to imagine what the night will be like.

Hand holding.

Slow dancing.

And knowing his seme the way he did, groping which will lead to a night of passion later on.

A heartfelt sigh left his lips. His prom night is going to be fantastic.

"Find your dress, dear?"

"Huh?" Carter snapped out of his gaze, eyes first snapping to the sales representative before landing on the dress he pulled out earlier. "I'm not sure. Can I try this on?"

* * *

It was finally prom night and Carter was ready for this. His hair had already been assaulted by Sadie. A lot went into his hairstyle for this evening. Sadie had asked to do his hair for this night when she found out he was going before the school year even started. As soon as she bullied an agreement out of him, she demanded that he not get haircut and let it grow out. So his curly brown hair barely reached his shoulders.

And now his curly hair was held back by a thin diamond headband. It went perfect with the dress he had ended up getting. It was a floor-length champagne colored dress that hid the fact that he was also in some stylish matching colored high heels. When he's standing still that is. When he took a step, flashes and glimpses of his long toned legs were shown to the world. The fact that his shoes were shown off as well is just a bonus.

"I can't believe I'm saying this right now, but Carter…you look great."

"Thanks Sadie."

She grabbed his wrists and they spun in a circle together. "If mom were here, she'd be so happy."

"Shut it," he grumbled, blinking his eyes rapidly. "You're gonna ruin my make-up."

She grimaced. "Yea, that's not pretty. Stand there and look pretty while I go get the camera."

"I don't do pretty!" he shouted after her. "I may be wearing a dress but I'm still a guy!"

"A pretty guy," was shouted back. After all, Sadie always got the last word.

Horus had picked him up at exactly nine o'clock in his tuxedo looking all kinds of sexy. He had grabbed the man by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sadie broke them apart before his hair could be ruined. Her words of course.

"Can you guys exchange the corsage things, so I can take pictures and you guys can leave?" groused Sadie after separating them. Carter held his wrist out for Horus who easily slipped the corsage on. He then stepped in close, breathing in the man's aftershave. With surprisingly nimble fingers, he pinned the other flower onto Horus' jacket. Smiling, he looked up, bumping noses. There was a flash, followed by a, "turn this way, and that, put your hand there- NOT there Horus- yea there."

"Are we done here?" asked Horus, his baritone voice wrapping around Carter. His grip on Carter's waist tightened. "We got places to be."

"Places?"

Sadie ignored Carter and nodded. "Yup. Have a good night guys!"

"Later Sadie."

"See you. Hey! What do you mean by places? Don't ignore me."

Sadie rolled her eyes as the door closed behind her brother. He may look fantastic, gorgeous even, this evening, but he was still his stupid self.

"You have got to be shitting me." Those were the first words out of Horus' mouth when they discovered this evening's theme. It was an evening at a grecian garden. The man had a thing against greeks and everything about them. "Carter did you know about this?"

The senior rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the trim waist of his older lover. "No I didn't. And it was the underclassmen that picked the idea."

* * *

Horus looked around with a grimace. Greek columns, greek backgrounds, greek, greek, greek! "Do we have to stay?" Carter kept his smiled hidden at the obvious pout in the man's voice.

"Of course we do. Let me have my prom night Horus. Please?"

Horus sighed, not immune to Carter's puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, but you owe me."

Carter smiled, resting his head over Horus' heart, the steady rhythm always relaxing him. "And I'll make it up you at the end of the night, yea?"

Carter missed the perverted leer on Horus' face, but he didn't miss the two hands reaching down for his bottom, grabbing a hold.

Like he said.

Groping on his prom night.

"Let's go dance."


End file.
